<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Girl by calamityqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109286">My Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen'>calamityqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Clone Trooper &amp; Jedi Relationships (Star Wars), Cock Warming, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Marking, Minor Original Character(s), Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Characters present, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, jealous! rex, reader is a jedi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rex!" you gasped when he moved his lips down to your throat, biting and sucking into your skin to leave deep purple marks in their wake. "Rex-- what," you were cut off by a moan that escaped your throat, "what if someone sees?"</p><p>"Let them," Rex growled against your throat before taking another section of skin between his lips and sucking harshly, "need to make sure all my brothers know you're mine."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives &amp; Reader, CT-5597 | Jesse &amp; Original Female Character(s), CT-5597 | Jesse &amp; Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Original Clone Trooper Character(s) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>request sent by an anon on tumblr:  I really love your stories!! I was wondering if you could do one with Rex? The reader (maybe Jedi?? Up to you) after a mission gets all dolled up and goes to a clone bar to hang out with the boys and someone hits on her. The reader doesn’t pay it any mind but Rex is all mad and ish and is like “yea we leaving” and it could be a smut if you wanted or it could be like low key smut where he just gives her hickies??? I’m not sure but an idea like that maybe?? Basically jealous Rex lol. Thank you!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first glance, most people wouldn't picture you as the type to go out and have a few drinks and dance at a cantina or bar, especially considering you were a Jedi General who worked alongside the great Anakin Skywalker. But you enjoyed going out and dressing in something a little un-Jedi-like for an evening of fun. You had just returned to Coruscant after an amazing victory against the Separatists, and you fully intended on celebrating that victory. While your friend and co-worker was going to visit a certain senator, you were opting to join some of your men in a celebration at 79's. A certain Clone Captain was your date, and you decided to give him a little surprise. </p><p>You've had this dress for a while; short, sparkly, and not-so coincidently, Five-Oh-First Blue. You could never find an appropriate occasion to wear it, since most functions you attended were senate parties which demanded you to wear your fancier dress robes or a formal ballgown, but this was the perfect opportunity. Grinning to yourself as you pulled out the dress, you also set out the lacy white undergarments you were going to hide underneath the sparkly fabric. A strapless bra, a thong, and white fishnet thigh highs; you were dressing to kill and you felt certain your date would appreciate it. After a quick shower and fixing up your hair, you slipped on your clothes and applied the tiniest amount of make-up. Being a Jedi didn't give you much opportunity to dress as free as you wish you could, and if your boys could forget they were soldiers for a night, you could certainly forget that you were a Jedi. </p><p>The sharp knock at your door had you grinning excitedly as you slipped on the matching blue heels you put out and strutted quickly to the door. Opening the door to your apartment, you were met with Rex's handsome face. He had freshened up a bit, and his armor was freshly cleaned. "Good evening, cyare, are you ready to--"  his words trailed off and his dark eyes widened as they fell upon your dress. "Y/n, you're stunning," his voice was hushed, and you giggled happily. </p><p>"I'm glad you like it," you gave your Captain a quick peck on the cheek, and his look of bewilderment was replaced by a grin as he leaned in to give your lips a chaste kiss, </p><p>"Like it? Mesh'la, I <em>love it.</em>"</p><p>»»————-　★　————-««</p><p>The music was blaring as you and Rex entered 79's. Multi-colored lights flashed rapidly as the walls vibrated to the beat of the bass. With his hand on your waist, Rex guided you over to a table at one of the room's corners. Fives and Jesse were sitting on one side of the booth, laughing about something. When Fives turned his head to see who was approaching the table, he grinned. </p><p>"You clean up nice, General," his voice was slightly strained, yelling over the chaotic sounds of the club so that you could hear. Jesse let out a wolf-whistle of agreement and you laughed. You felt Rex's hand tense slightly on your side before relaxing again. "Thanks boys, you don't look half-bad yourselves." you shouted over the bass, smiling kindly at them.</p><p>After sitting down opposite of them, Jesse detailed where the others were-- Echo was grabbing drinks for the table while Hardcase and Kix were playing a round of sabacc with some members of the 212th. The four of you got to talking, excitedly swapping highlights of the most recent battle and reminiscing on the heroes who gave up their lives so that Republic victory was assured. When Echo returned to the table with a massive tray of drinks, he greeted you and Rex with a shy smile and took his seat next to Fives. Hardcase and Kix returned soon after, and the little celebration of victory was in full swing.</p><p>As the night went on, your table grew as more and more soldiers joined in on the celebration. Some were other members of the 501rst, others were from the 212th, 104th, and you could've sworn you saw a flash of Corrie Guard Red in the mix of white plastoid armor, but there were so many clones sitting at or near the table that you couldn't possibly tell. Rex's arm still rested around your waist, and you felt it tense every time someone other than him talked to you. You touched the hand resting on your waist and gave it a gentle squeeze, turning and giving your Captain a reassuring smile--one that told him he didn't need to be worried or jealous of his brothers. He gave you a soft smile in return and gently squeezed your waist. You yearned to give him a kiss, but you couldn't risk possibly being found out by the Council, so you settled for soft touches and loving smiles while out in public. </p><p>»»————-　★　————-««</p><p>Sometimes, you forget that not everyone knows about your relationship with Rex. While only you and the Captain knew about Skywalker's relationship with Senator Amidala, your relationship with Rex was a bit of an open secret among the vets of the 501rst Legion. They knew; Fives, Kix, Echo, Jesse, Hardcase-- hells, even Dogma knew. But there was an unspoken rule amongst them to never. say. a. word. Sure, they would gossip when the two of you walked together, or erupt into a chorus of quiet "awws" at any display of affection and tease Rex relentlessly when you weren't around, but they understood what you and Rex were risking by being together, and they wouldn't let anything happen to get either of you in trouble. </p><p>Another unspoken rule amongst the vets of the 501rst was to <em>never</em> flirt with you. They knew that the quickest way to Rex's bad side was to flirt with you, and no one wanted to get to his bad side. They would always be nice to you, and still give you compliments--they were still your friends and battle brothers after all-- but they knew better than to flirt with you, especially while Rex was in earshot. </p><p>You knew that the clones that you were chatting with were not from the 501rst; the purple paint on the little bit of armor you saw told you that much, but their battalion number escaped you. They were nice enough--congratulating you on your victory and speaking of their own recent triumphs under their General--Dion, was it? Perhaps you were too caught up in their words, perhaps it was the buzz of alcohol coursing through your system that caused their lustful gazes scanning up and down your scantily clad form to go unnoticed by you. But someone else, someone who was sitting by your side and talking with Kix and Hardcase, certainly noticed. </p><p>"Y'know General," one of the troopers, Helios, drawled after taking a swig of the Correlian whiskey in his glass, jerking his head a bit to push a lone purple strip of hair from his face, "you look much too pretty to just be sitting here all night. How 'bout you join us on the dancefloor, hm?" His eyes flicked down to your slightly exposed cleavage, and before you could even decline his offer, Rex interrupted. </p><p>"She has other plans," his voice was practically a growl as his eyes glared up at the trooper. The two troopers by his side tensed, and Helios raised a questioning eyebrow, "does she?" He looked at you expectantly. You didn't notice, but the boys of the 501rst were silent behind you, watching with baited breath at the confrontation unfolding before them. </p><p>Before you even had the chance to respond to him, Rex stood up abruptly, taking your hand and pulling you up with him, "We're leaving," he growled in your ear, quickly nodding to his friends and briskly dragging you out of the club.  You couldn't even get a noise out of your mouth before Rex pulled you into a nearby alleyway and shoved you against a wall, his lips immediately attacking yours. </p><p>"Rex!" you gasped when he moved his lips down to your throat, biting and sucking into your skin to leave deep purple marks in their wake. "Rex-- what," you were cut off by a moan that escaped your throat, "what if someone sees?" </p><p>"Let them," Rex growled against your throat before taking another section of skin between his lips and sucking harshly, "need to make sure all my brothers know you're <em>mine</em>." </p><p>"Yours," you sighed as his hands found their way to your backside, groping your cheeks hungrily. His lips finally parted from your neck and his eyes met yours; dark and hungry. </p><p>"Why don't we head back to your apartment, sweet girl?" Rex brushed his lips against yours, and you nodded your head vigorously, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the nearest taxi speeder.</p><p>»»————-　★　————-««</p><p>The moment the two of you got inside your apartment he was on you, his lips meeting yours hungrily and you summited to his ravenous mouth as his tongue plunged into yours. You had never seen him get <em>this</em> possessive of you before, usually only expressing his jealousy as standing a little <em>too</em> close than what was deemed appropriate for a soldier and his commanding officer or even a hand resting on the small of your back. But it was <em>never</em> like this--angry, starving, and overwhelming. </p><p>"You gonna be good for me cyare? Gonna let me claim you?" Rex murmured against your throat as he laved his tongue over the marks he made in the alleyway, now a deep purple. You could only whine your agreement, your words lost in the hazy arousal as you pulled him to your bedroom. </p><p>Rex moved to sit on the bed, pulling you to sit on his lap, but you stopped him. He gave out a warning growl that was quickly silenced by your lips meeting his, "Let me do this for you, Captain," you whispered against his lips, escaping his grip to take off your dress. You slowly took off the small blue dress, guiding the thin straps that kept the dress to your form down your arms, trying your best to replicate what you had seen in the dirty holovids you watched long before you and Rex ever met. Your efforts seemed well appreciated, as the Captain's eyes darkened significantly while his tongue peaked out of his mouth to lick his drying lips.</p><p>"Sweet girl..." he groaned, his eyes repeatedly scanning up and down your scantily clad form, as your undergarments were the only things still left on your body, "This is what you were hiding under that sinful little dress, baby? Maker, you're gonna be the death of me, come here." </p><p>You sauntered over to him and climbed into his lap, his hands pulling you against him and harshly groping your backside and ramming his lips into yours. A moan left your mouth and flowed directly into his mouth, his harsh touch arousing you immensely. The moan turned into a gasp when his hand came down on your backside, the thin scrap of fabric doing nothing to protect your skin from the stinging slap he gave to your ass. </p><p>"My girl," Rex growled against your lips, his hands repeatedly striking your ass, and you parted your lips from his to mewl at the tingling sensations, "My good girl, my sweet girl, my strong, beautiful, badass girl," he accented each praise with a slap, halting at the last word to soothe your blushing skin. You buried your head into his neck, giving the skin there light kisses as you whimpered in pleasure, "yours, Rex. I'm yours."</p><p>You yelped when Rex yanked your hair back so that you were looking at him, his dark eyes clouded in lust, "What was that, sweet girl? I didn't hear you. You need to speak up." </p><p>Before you could even reply to him he suddenly jerked to lay down and pulled you body up his chest so that your slightly covered core was inches from his face, and you blushed furiously. "Well, if I want to get you to speak up, I guess I'll have to make you scream, hm?" Rex looked up at you hungrily, pushing aside the thin fabric of your thong and fully pulling your cunt onto his face and diving into your wet center. He moaned at the taste and you had to slap your hand over your mouth to muffle your scream of pleasure. His arms anchored you to his face, barring you from movement and only allowing you to take what he had to give. He ate you like a starved loth-wolf, imbibing your arousal like it was the sweetest drink in the galaxy. His hands groped your ass as his tongue spelled out his name on your folds, and your mewls and moans were an endless stream escaping your lips. </p><p>"What were you saying before, sweet girl?" Rex briefly pulled away from your cunt, his slightly stubbled face glistening with your juices, "I want to hear you, cyar'ika," he dove back in after finishing his sentence, sucking your clit between his lips and you let out a silent scream, your orgasm rapidly approaching. </p><p>"I'm yours Rex," you whined breathlessly, "I'm yours, only yours," he rewarded you with two fingers sliding into your cunt, and you clenched around them tightly as you came, black dots dancing in your vison as relief washed over you. He kept you pinned for a few moments, drawing out your orgasm until you attempted to squirm away, the pleasure turning into overstimulation. </p><p>"You're such a good girl for me Y/n," Rex murmured as he gently moved you off of him, laying you on the mattress and removing your soaked-through thong and dainty matching bra, opting to keep the thigh highs right where they were. "Let me reward you sweet girl, hm? You want my cock in you baby?"</p><p>"Please, Captain," you whimpered, rolling your pliant body onto its stomach and arching your back up. Rex groaned, both at your words and your actions, and he promptly removed his clothes, fumbling a bit with his armor straps as you wiggled your ass enticingly for him. He chuckled and slapped your ass again before mounting up and running his hard and leaking length through your soaked folds. </p><p>"So good to me, sweet girl, don't know what I did to deserve you," Rex murmured as he sank himself inch by inch into your pussy, groaning at your tightness. You sighed contently, a whimper escaping you as he bottomed out. "You deserve the whole galaxy, Rex," you turned back to look at him, your voice quiet but he heard you all the same, sighing shakily when he saw the pure adoration shimmering in your depths. He slowly pulled out, almost a tortuous start, before snapping his hips back in and starting a punishing, rough pace. </p><p>"Want you to feel me tomorrow, sweet girl," Rex grunted as you pressed your face into the mattress to muffle a scream, pressing your ass back against him as his skin slapped against yours almost painfully, but it was a sweet kind of pain. The only sounds you could produce were needy moans and pitiful whines of his name as your Captain continued to plow into you, occasionally slapping your ass and you shrieked excitedly. </p><p>As Rex felt himself getting closer and closer to release, he felt your walls clench, your release also quickly approaching. He pulled your front half up so that your back was against his chest, his steady pace increasing in intensity. </p><p>"I love you so much, Y/n," Rex murmured in your ear, his lips brushing the lobe gently, a stark contrast to the harsh slap of his hips, "tell me who owns this pretty pussy, baby?" </p><p>"You," you mewl, arching your back against him, "you own my pussy Rex, I'm yours. Maker, I love you," you choke on a sob at your climax, completely soaking his cock, and Rex followed suit soon after, filling you to the brim with his cum. </p><p>Rex gently laid you both down, keeping his cock firmly nestled in you as he wrapped his arms around your slightly-trembling frame, pulling you to his sweat-sheened chest. His hands mapped the skin of your sides, moving reverently up and down, and you sighed contently. </p><p>"You know I'm always yours, right?" you whispered, your voice slightly horse from screaming, "You don't need to be jealous of your brothers, Rex. None of them compare to you." Rex stayed silent, nuzzling his head into your hair, breathing in your post-sex scent. </p><p>"When this war is over, I'm leaving the order," you say, and Rex jerks his head up to look at you, and you turn your head to look at him, smiling softly, "I love you, Rex. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be yours, truly yours, without all of this hiding and sneaking around. Is that okay?" You tilt your head, frowning when Rex doesn't say anything. </p><p>Rex quickly presses a kiss to your lips, forcing the frown off your face, "I would love that, cyare," Rex murmured against your lips, "I love you so much, my sweet, beautiful girl."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helios is one of my OCs and belongs to a battalion lead and completely filled with Ocs!! The other two Clones were two of my other clone OCs Jupiter and Pluto!! (You can tell the theme for that squadron huh ^-^)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>